


Tiramisu

by Arsenic



Series: Discipline and Punish [70]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: It's only a certificate program.  Yeah.





	Tiramisu

On the last day of Mikey's parole sentence the year before, Matt had stood to shake his hand and congratulate him. Mikey had clasped the offered hand, watched Matt get a little fidgety before the shaking was even done and asked, "So, lunch next Monday?" They'd been meeting weekly ever since. Matt was often the first person Mikey went to about problems with school or work, because it was habit by now. And even if Matt had no real official capacity to help him any longer, he had a knack for listening to the problem and offering sound advice. In this case, what Mikey wanted to talk about was, "My academic advisor wants me to start thinking about grad programs. He actually wanted me to look at schools in Philly."

"What'd you say?" Matt asked.

"Told him I had family here, and a job."

"What were you thinking?"

Mikey shrugged. "That I had family here."

"It's not as if it's a problem. There's bound to be plenty programs nearby. Possibly even ones with work study or an ability to apply for government aid."

"Yeah, no. I-- I know."

"Mikey?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I just felt like I had longer to think about it. I won't even finish my credits until a year from now."

"But you're done with your requirements, right?"

"Yeah, still."

Matt tilted his head. "You burnt out?"

Mikey shrugged. "It's just. Another year of undergrad, and I mean, I'm thinking of taking some fun classes, some music related stuff, that sort of thing, but then, after that, I go straight on to the program and I know, I know that's the _smart_ thing to do, but I don't know that I'm ready for more, ready to leave the center when it's all done. And what if, say I get out and it doesn't matter that I've worked with the center and the hospital and the--"

Matt held up a hand.

"Yeah." Mikey made himself take a breath. "Borrowing trouble."

"Not irrational trouble, but trouble all the same."

Mikey smiled. "Yeah."

"So, you've talked with Brian and the center would have no use for an occupational therapist? Because I would have thought there would be some pretty good grant money in that, and Spencer's a fucking wiz at finding that sort of shit, isn't he? Jon says."

Mikey blinked.

"Oh. You _haven't_ talked with Brian?"

"Um." See, this was why Mikey talked with Matt. Matt saw things from an outsider's perspective, despite not being much of one at all. "Maybe I should talk to Brian."

Matt reached over, and smacked his palm against Mikey's forehead. Mikey could admit that he totally deserved it.

 

*

"We took a new case today," Frank said softly, but with that underlying thread of excitement that Mikey had long ago learned to read.

"Tell me about it," Mikey said.

"It's, uh. It's a mandatory minimum case. The Three are gearing up to take this puppy to the State Supreme if need be."

Mikey's heartbeat picked up slightly. There were a million memories burnt into Mikey's mind more surely than the lines on his back, but one of the worst was his lawyer's explanation of mandatory minimums, of what that meant for his life. The lawyer had been state appointed, overworked and underpaid and sympathetic but not particularly caring.

"Drug related?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. He's eighteen, clearly working at the influence of older kids, school zone, it's--"

"Don't. Don't call Gee an 'older kid'. I made that decision."

"I wasn't making comparisons," Frank said. "Just giving you case details."

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry."

Frank shook his head. "Anyway, it's gonna be a big case, and they want my help with the language of it, so they're gonna fund half my paralegal program. I talked with my mom, and she'll loan me the rest, interest free. I just--"

Mikey grinned as the words sank in. "For real? You're gonna be in school with me for real?"

"Well, it's a certificate program."

"Shut up with your 'wells', Frank Iero," Mikey said, grinning harder and moving into kiss Frank. "That's awesome."

Frank arched up into the kiss. "I'm pretty fucking excited. About the case, too. About doing something."

"You were doing something before," Mikey told him.

Frank shrugged. "I need things spelled out for me."

Mikey took the words to heart.

 

*

Frank's program started every semester, so he only had to wait a couple of months before his first class. Mikey made plans on a day after his first couple of classes that just _happened_ to coincide with his release date the year before for a celebratory potluck at the center. When he told Greta, she said, "Since you're telling me, I guess I can assume that by potluck you mean everybody puts in some money and some soda, and I do the rest?"

Mikey said, "Actually, I was just going to see if I could cajole you into making the main dish. If not, Bob said he'd do blini. Frank loves blini."  
  
"Blini's really not a main dish, hon."

"Please, please don't tell Bob that."

Greta laughed. "I'll have Vicky stand in front of me."

"Troublemaker," Mikey said.

"It's a dirty job," Greta said, most angelically, "but someone's gotta do it."

"Your five cheese lasagna?" Mikey asked.

"And maybe a little something special." Maybe always meant "for sure" with Greta. Mikey reached forward and hugged her tightly. She was slow to respond but when she did it was with force, squeezing for all she was worth. She whispered, "Thanks, Mikeyway."

Mikey said, "I'm getting better. About that. And I'm supposed to be thanking you."

She waved her hand. "I'm just making a dish."

"Yeah," Mikey said, and rolled his eyes.

 

*

"Tiramisu," Tommy said. "He _loves_ tiramisu."

Alex said, "Um. I dunno. I'm not a pastry chef, you know."

"I'll read you the instructions. We'll do it step-by-step." Tommy's faith in Alex's ability was clearly unshaken.

Alex looked doubtful. "Sure he wouldn't prefer cheesecake? Or cannoli? I could probably do cannoli."

Mikey opened his mouth to say that Frank loved cheesecake so long as it was topped with blueberries when Tommy said, " _Tiramisu._ The next time you celebrate being out of prison for a year and getting into a paralegal certification program, then we can make cannoli for _you._ "

Mikey blinked, because he'd never seen Tommy get insistent about anything, let alone desserts. Alex asked, slowly, "Should we have had a party for you?"

"What?" Tommy asked, but it didn't take Mikey as long to understand.

Mikey said, "You did get yourself a pretty awesome photography gig. I just didn't think--"

"No, fuck no." Tommy shook his head. "I wasn't in there for as long as any of you."

Mikey wasn't going to point out that it had been Tommy's second stint with incarceration. Alex looked at Mikey. "It wouldn't be a big deal if I brought extra desserts, right?"

"I'm sure everyone'd bitch up a storm."

"Me especially," Tommy confirmed.

"Yeah," Alex smiled at him. "That's what I thought."

Tommy looked at both of them with suspicion in his eyes but all he said was, "We do the tiramisu first."

 

*

Linda made her World Famous Smashed Potatoes and brought thermoses with home ground and brewed coffee. She came early to help set up, so she was already there by the time Mikey came running in, apologizing. "Sorry, last minute chart fiasco and then the bus was late, and--"

She said, "He's not here yet, sweetie."

Mikey took a moment to breath. He smiled at her. She said, "Ryan's made this place look like a carnival. On LSD."

Mikey laughed. "He'll love it."

"Yeah, probably," Linda admitted.

"Bob get here with the blini?"

"He left everything with Gerard this afternoon. Vicky brought that salsa thing she does that'll burn your mouth right off, and Matt the queso dip thing that I love, and Spence and Brian evidently actually cut the veggies for the platter. Everyone had something, I wasn't really paying attention. Alex is very nervous about the tiramisu, but he made enough almond cookies to kill all of us, so there's that if nothing else."

"Yeah, I thought-- Those are Tommy's favorites."

"What a good boyfriend."

"They still haven't admitted they're dating," Mikey told her.

"That's what being a mom is good for. You can say gauche things and everybody just acts like you're old."

"You're not old." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Bob's getting Frank?"

"They should be here soon."

"What say you we get everyone to shut the fuck up?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

 

*

Frank's eyes went wide and uncertain at the first shout of, "Surprise," and then he grinned, said, "Yeah, it really fucking is," and jumped right up into Mikey's arms. Mikey caught him as best he could and didn't drop him and even managed to initiate a small kiss between them. Frank said, "What's this for, Mikeyway?"

Mikey shrugged. Frank knew perfectly well what day it was. Not a one of them ever forgot their release date. "Read the banner, lazy."

"Mean, Mikeyway, mean."

"I could eat all the tiramisu, too."

"There's tiramisu?"

"That was Tommy's idea."

Frank leaped out of Mikey's hold, on to assault Tommy.

 

*

Before going to the party, Mikey had laid out the sundress he'd found at a thrift store while searching for a couple of new ties for himself. It was white with big red flowers and a swishy skirt. He set the Mary Janes at the foot of the bed. Atop the dress was the real splurge--a garter belt with stockings, all red. Mikey liked Frank in red.

He left a note on it:

_Frank,_

_No underwear, the belt is enough. Your face is yours to decorate. Get ready and stand at the end of the bed, hands at your sides. Wait for me._

_Love,_

_Mikeyway_

He timed it so that Frank would be standing for about a half an hour when he came in, hopefully thinking of what Mikey would do to him, how Mikey would make him feel. It ended up being a little bit longer than that, because Bob took Frank and Gerard home when he took Tommy to work, but Mikey stayed to help with the last of the clean-up. That was his job, after all. Frank had wanted to stay, too, but Mikey had just said, "Nah, you've been at work all day," and when Frank tried to argue, Mikey said, "I'm the party planner, and I planned for you to go home now."

Frank looked at him oddly, but did as told. That was all Mikey needed. Greta took him home when they were done cleaning, but it had taken slightly longer than Mikey had alloted. It seemed okay, though, because Frank was standing exactly where Mikey had told him to be, looking hotter than Mikey had really imagined possible. He said, "Hey gorgeous."

Frank sucked in a breath. Mikey said, "Turn for me, slowly. I want to see."

Frank gave him a full three-sixty show, and it was only when he turned to face Mikey that Mikey saw the flush in his cheeks. Mikey walked to him, put his fingers to Frank's cheek. "Is this embarrassment?"

"Excitement," Frank said, hushed and slightly breathless.

Mikey grinned. "We haven't even started."

"Best part," Frank told him.

"We'll see about that." Mikey moved in for a kiss, running his hand over the tiny expanse of Frank's waist, enjoying the tight fit of the dress in that spot. He kissed Frank until he was wobbling in his shoes and then he gently herded him to the bed, but put him on his knees, upright. He said, "Stay like that for me."

Frank whimpered, but listened. Mikey went and got the mirror that Gerard used in his studio for all sorts of things. He said it gave him the ability to see his stuff from different perspectives. Mikey had asked if he could borrow it earlier in the week and Gerard had smirked and said, "Kinky." Gerard had no idea.

Mikey laid the mirror, a big three by five thing, where the pillows would usually rest so that Frank was looking right at himself. Mikey said, "Lift your skirt. Show off the garters."

Frank did so modestly, as if being coerced. Mikey thought one of these days they'd have to try role-playing with the dresses, but that was for another time altogether. That was for when they were both more confident in their desires, in their relation to each other. Mikey said, "Look at yourself. _Look._ "

Frank looked. Mikey asked, "What do you see?"

Frank took a moment to answer. "A boy who's in love with you. Who wants to do what he can to make you happy."

Mikey caressed at the spot on Frank's back left bare by the dress. "I see a man who works all day for people who can't really afford his services, and is going to put even more effort into being the best he can for them. I see a man who kept the important parts of himself whole despite his entire world trying to break them apart. But I think you're right. That's the most important one: I see a man who loves me. I see the man I love."

Frank's dick jumped slightly--as it had begun to do now and then--in the framing of the red garter belt, the ties running down to the matching stockings. Mikey palmed at it gently. He said, "Hands and knees."

Frank fell into position, and Mikey pushed his knees a little wider, a little more open. "Safe word?" he asked.

Frank swallowed. "Tiramisu."

"Indeed," Mikey agreed, and brought the back of the dress up so that it was draped over Frank's waist. Mikey said, "Watch, Frank," low and with intent. He didn't undress Frank any further, he was enjoying the visual of the legs covered in a mist of red, the ribbons drawn tight over the backs of Frank's thighs. He lubed up his finger and slid in, waiting for Frank to whine a bit. Mikey smiled into the mirror at that, then gave him two, and when Frank looked back at him with desperation on his face, three. When Mikey was ready, he asked, "Frank?"

Frank said, "Please, please."

Mikey pushed in the fourth slowly and then took his time getting it to fit, getting Frank to relax around it. When he was finally ready to add the thumb he said, "Frank--"

Frank said, "You look, Mikeyway. _You_ look."

Mikey looked at the mirror, where Frank had widened the length between his arms, slightly, still had his head up and there, yes, "Holy-- _Frank_."

Frank grinned. "Told you I was a size queen."

Mikey worked his thumb in and carefully rotated his hand an inch or so, and then back. He moved forward whenever Frank would push out slightly, opening the space to him. Slowly, slowly, he let his hand curl into a loose fist, more by the contours of Frank than by any effort on his part. Then he just moved the way he would if he were fucking Frank, not quite so hard, not quite so fast, but the idea held all the same.

He said, "I'm going to touch you. Keep looking at yourself. Keep watching me behind you, so much of me in you." Mikey wrapped his hand over Frank's cock, and yeah, _yeah_ this was how he remembered it, just like this. Frank made perfect, desperate noises in his throat. Mikey said, "Ask me for it, Frank, ask me."

"Make me come, Mikeyway, make me, please, please, I want to, I _want_ to."

"I want you to, too. And you're in a dress because I told you to be, on this bed because I told you to be, so if I want you to come, I think you had better fucking come." Mikey twisted his hand with slightly more force than before, not a lot, just enough to punctuate his point.

"I will, I will, I will."

"C'mon, gorgeous, Frank, Frank, c'mon, come for me, for me, for Mikey--" Mikey watched in the mirror as Frank threw his head back, shouting even through the extension in his neck. Mikey mouthed, "Yeah, yeah," even as Frank came over Mikey's hand, onto the bed. Carefully, while Frank was distracted, Mikey pulled his hand from Frank. When he was done Mikey let go, careful not to hold on too long, overstimulate him. He'd had enough for one night.

Frank collapsed onto his side with a, "Sorry," and Mikey said, "I was about to tell you it was all right." They were grinning at each other like teenagers who had managed to find and take their virginity from one another. Frank said, "My turn?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I was thinking I'd suck you until you cried like a little girl for her doll."

Mikey said, "Oh, well in that case," and unbuttoned his pants.


End file.
